Built for Sin
by Haloxoxo
Summary: High School is nothing what it's like in the movies, TV shows, and books...its a lot worse. Claire Lyons is an outsider at BOCD, she is telling everyone how high school truly is through her own eyes without any bs. Lots of drama. Lots of tears. Lots of heartbreak. Lots of love. And a whole lot of sin. OOC. R
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Disclaimer I do not own the Clique nor any of the characters. **

**I have decided to re-edit an old one-shot into a new story. I think it has a lot of potential. **

* * *

High School is nothing like what they portray in the movies, TV shows, and books. It is a lot worse than what society tries to cover up. The "mean girls" will never say sorry and become friends with the dorky girl at the end of the day. They try to hide what activities we really participate in like smoking weed with our friends by showing the negative effects of drug use. If only they showed what really goes on in high school...maybe our parents would understand.

I used to be one of those popular girls in my private school until I saw what my so called friends were really doing behind my back. My name is Claire Stacey Lyons, and this is my story of what life is like at Briarwood Octavian County Day High School.

"Claire, you are going to be late for school again. I will not write you another note," My father screamed from downstairs.

I rolled out of my bed, and pulled on a pair of ripped blue jeans and a black Framing Hanley t-shirt. I slipped on my purple Converse kicks, and grabbed my black Transport backpack off the floor.

"Dad, where is Todd?" I asked when I reached the bottom of the staircase.

I didn't like giving my baby brother a ride to school everyday, but my mother insisted we ride together. I reached for my black leather jacket out of the closet, and waited for a response before I left.

"He already left with Massie about ten minutes ago. Didn't she tell you?" My dad asked from the kitchen.

"It must have slipped my mind." I said before I left.

My dad still doesn't know I was no longer friends with Massie Block anymore. Massie is practically the Queen of BOCD High. She has the long brunette hair, amber eyes, and perfect body every girl envies. All the pathetic egotistical guys are all over her, because she is "hot" and they all want to sex with her. I can't believe I used to be one of her brainwashed friend, but now I have seen the light.

"Hey Claire, do you have a light on you?" Nikki Queen asked, when I rolled into the parking lot with my old beat up blue Chevrolet truck.

Nikki Queen had become one of my best friends after I left the "cool" crowd. Nikki has short blonde hair with purple tips and blue eyes. She was dressed in a denim mini skirt with a purple tank top and white Keds.

"What's with your outfit?" I asked as I handed over my purple lighter.

"My mom wanted me to wear something cute, and I had to bribe her to let me wear my Keds," Nikki said as she light her cigarette, and took a drag.

"I think my mom has finally given up on me,"

"So are we skipping the first day of school?"

"No, my mom is really wounded up tight so we should go into the shark pool," I said as we both took one last drag, and walked towards the school doors.

"Where's Todd?"

"He got a ride from the devil apparently,"

We walked into school with the smoke clung onto our clothes, but we didn't care. We weren't like the other students whose parents are apart of the prestigious world of Westchester, New York. We are the outsiders of school, because we don't follow the rules of how to be popular. Basically we are pretty much like Liz Lee from "My Life as Liz" the MTV show.

"Watch out here come the sharks," Nikki said as the Pretty Committee walked towards us.

The Pretty Committee is the elite clique at BOCD High anyone and everyone whom doesn't have a brain want to be apart of the PC. The clique consists of in rank order: Massie Block, Alicia Rivera (beta) the Spanish Beauty with long raven black hair, brown eyes, and huge boobs; next is Dylan Marvil (second beta) flaming red head with green eyes, and a famous mom; Kristin Gregory follows close behind Dylan, she has medium-length dirty blonde hair, and green eyes; and finally the girl who is my replacement, Layne Abeley, the girl with ombre hair, green eyes, and a sense of style other than overalls.

Layne had finally throw away her overalls, and become a fashion Goddess. Since Massie was one less and Olivia Ryan would never be apart of the PC than she turned to Layne who decided to become a clone of Massie Block.

"Hey Claire, what happened to your hair?" Massie Block sneered.

"It's called dreads, honey." I retorted.

"If you are going to be two-faced Claire, then at least make one of them pretty." Massie said with a grimace etched on her face.

She started her insults at the age of thirteen and they have only grown worse throughout the years.

"I would slap you, but I don't want to make your face look any better," I said, and high-five Nikki.

"I'd slap you, but that would be animal abuse,"

Before I could even come up with a comeback, Derrick Harrington and the rest of the idiot soccer boys came up to the Pretty Committee. You would think they would have discovered there are more people to date outside of their two cliques by now, but apparently they are still in the dark on that secret.

"Hey baby, I've missed you," Cam Fisher said to Massie.

I almost puked right then and there. They were so suffocating with all their "I love's you more" and stupid way he looks at her as if she is the most beautiful girl he has ever seen. Cam Fisher with his short spiked up jet black hair, and mismatched one blue and one green eyes is in love with my former best friend. I dated Cam on and off for three years until I decided I didn't want to be apart of the PC anymore. Shortly after he started dating Massie, and a year later they are still very much involved.

"I've missed you too," Massie cooed before they went full on make out mode in front of everyone.

"Let's get out of here," I said to Nikki.

We walked away from the popular crowd and headed over to the "burnouts" that were huddled in the corner of a hallway next to a couple of lockers. I sat down on the floor next to Nikki as we talked about what were going to do after school. However we interrupted by Massie and her posy.

"I wasn't done with you," Massie said as she placed a hand on her hip.

She was wearing a short purple and black Michael Kors dress paired with black and purple cheetah pumps that were probably Jimmy Choo. Her long brunette hair was straightened, and her makeup was on the light side.

"Do you want me to tell you that you are a ten?" I said sarcastically as I poked fun of her old grading system.

"As if, I would take fashion tips from you. You act as though you are this self-proclaimed anti-popular hater, when the truth is I invented you, and you once begged for me to be your friend. Remember you once were exactly like me," Massie said and with a whip of her hair she was gone.

I hated her with every fiber of my being. She was all the wrong things that happened in my life. She was such a bitch, and she knew she was one but she likes it. She likes having control over everyone in her life, but I am determined to show the world who she really is along with the rest of the popular kids at school. It is time society knows how much high school truly sucks.

* * *

Review, please?!:)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Disclaimer I do not own the Clique nor any of the characters. **

**I have decided to re-edit an old one-shot into a new story. I think it has a lot of potential. **

* * *

What I don't understand is why I have to take pre-calculus when I am not going to use it when I am older. Every year they add more credits you have to complete before you can graduate high school. It is high school not college, and yet we are forced to work harder than anyone who has already graduated. Thank God for the internet, because how else are we supposed to balance our school work with extracurricular activities, and our minimum wage jobs? Although hardly any kids at BOCD High actually have jobs, because they have their parents to get money from.

However the top thing that makes this class awful is Massie Block is in it. She has become a teacher's pet after almost failing seventh grade. In fact she is now an all A honor roll student. I wish I could say Massie Block is only getting A's because she sleeps with her teachers, but the only problem is this isn't Pretty Little Liars. Most of our teachers are middle aged married men and women. No, Ezra Fitz to help Massie Block bump up her grades.

"Claire, what is the answer?" Mr. McDonald called on me.

Why must he always pick on me? Mr. McDonald the middle aged, six foot tall man with glasses, salt and pepper hair, and brown eyes; has a thing on calling me out.

"Um, I don't know-sorry," I said, honestly I didn't even know what we are actually working on right now.

"I can't believe they let stupid people in this class," Massie Block said as she sighed heavily from her seat across the room.

"Miss Block, don't call people stupid." Mr. McDonald said, before he went back to explain the equation.

I almost wished he would have kicked me out of his class, so I don't have to deal with Massie. We used to be the best of friends until one day, she decided she no longer wanted to be my friend. Instead of trying to be her friend again, I rebelled against my dad, against my friends, and against myself. I no longer wanted to be one of the "cool" kids if I couldn't be my true self while doing it. I changed in so many ways, but the only person I have wanted to change with me is Cam Fisher. I know it's crazy to still have feelings for someone when he is clearly not missing me at all, but what can I say? He is my kryptonite.

The bell rang finally for next period, and I couldn't wait to get out the grasp of Massie. She has been torturing me ever since I decided to not beg for her to take me back. I didn't need someone as shallow and manipulative as her to be my friend.

"Hey Block, you ready for US History?" I heard Derrick Harrington say to Massie as I was leaving math.

"I am only ready, because you have it with me, Derry," I heard Massie say back.

I almost turned around and called her a "whore", but I know she will have something worse to say about me. I can't believe she openly flirts with her boyfriend's best friend. I know she used to date "Derrington" back in like seventh grade, but still does she have no shame? Apparently, not because she lets him wrap his arm around her as they walk off to US History. Thank God, I don't have that class with them otherwise I would say something. Instead I have art with Mrs. Peters.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" Cam Fisher asked.

"No, go ahead." I said without looking up at him once.

It was awkward to talk to him since I didn't have a chance to explain why I have changed. I thought he would want to know why, but I guess he truly has moved on.

"Today we are going to talk about contrast," Mrs. Peters, the short dark haired, green eyed teacher said as she started class.

"Sorry," Cam said out the blue.

"Sorry? For what?" I asked.

"Massie can be really mean sometimes," He said with a shrug.

I didn't understand why he was being so nice to me, but it gave me hope he would dump Massie.

"Then why do you date her?" I blurted out.

Word vomit is almost more worse than actual vomit. I honestly did want to know he does see in her. All I see is this insecure bitch.

"She is an extremely complex person, but deep down she is the sweetest, caring, and loving person I have met," He said as he looked me directly in the eyes.

He didn't even flinch.

"Well you were once her friend-you should know how nice she can be without the whole facade," he added.

"She kicked me out of her clique, because my mom died," I reminded him.

My mother found out she had developed brain cancer three years ago, and brain cancer isn't curable. I stayed with my mom throughout her whole ordeal, and I promised her I would get good grades, give Todd rides to school, and be a good daughter to my dad. It wasn't even a week after my mother's death, and Massie had told me via text message I was no longer in the Pretty Committee. Her reasoning? I was not apart of all the groups activities, because I was bedside with my dying mother.

My dad has since remarried to Vanessa, and she is so nice. She isn't my mom, but I do call her my "mom" to please my dad. After two years of her being my step-mom, I have just grown into calling her my mom. Vanessa is an former supermodel, she is of Spanish decent, and has long black hair, brown eyes, and a supermodel smile.

"Sorry-I forgot," Cam said, and I could sense in his eyes he meant it.

"It's okay," I said with a shrug.

I knew Cam didn't mean to remind me of losing my mom, but it still hurts to think she isn't coming back. No, matter what I do can bring her back. The worst part is knowing how much she wanted to see Todd and I graduate high school, fall in love, get married, and have grand babies, but now she can't.

"Mrs. Peters, may I be excused?" I asked, with hope she would let me go.

"Yes, you may," She said giving me a knowing look.

Mrs. Peters along with most of my teachers are aware of my mother's death, and if I ask to be excused they usually let me. They understand how I have not gotten over losing my mother, and for the rest of my life I will try to get over it but will fail.

"Where you going Claire?" I heard Massie Block's piercing voice ask behind me.

"I don't have the time for your stupid jokes," I said angrily.

"You chose this Claire, not me," She said with no acknowledgment of her part of our friendship ending.

"You kicked me out, because my mother died," I screamed at her, I could feel the tears fighting to break through.

"I kicked you out, because you weren't being a good enough friend," Massie argued.

"My mother died, and you had no sympathy," I said with unwavering hatred in my voice.

"Cry me a river then build a bridge and get over it,"

"I hate you,"

"Your dad has moved on, why can't you? Or maybe he didn't ever love your mom," She said with a grimace.

Smack! I slapped her across her pretty little face. I felt the twinge in my hand, and she looked at me bewildered.

"Don't you ever say anything negative about my mother or father again," I hissed before I left in hurry.

How was I ever friends with someone like that? I can't believe I thought Massie was once a good friend. My dad has no idea that I am not even friends with Massie or the rest of the PC. I couldn't bear to put that on his plate after losing his wife. I wish he did though, then maybe he would understand why I am the way I am. I wish I could have lived a different life, but most of all I wish we never moved to Westchester. I was happy in Orlando, and I had true friends done there now I am broken and alone with my only friend Nikki.

* * *

Review, please?!:) So yeah I forgot that I planned on Claire's mom dying in the last chapter so that's why she has a step-mom...in case you were wondering. Now you know why she isn't in the PC anymore and why she hates Massie so much.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: Disclaimer I do not own the Clique nor any of the characters. **

**I have decided to re-edit an old one-shot into a new story. I think it has a lot of potential. **

* * *

Two weeks had flown by since I smacked Massie in the middle of the school hallway. After I hit her, she stopped with her remarks and moved onto to other people to torment. It felt good knowing I could for once breathe without worrying what Massie was up to. Although tonight I will have to endure some torture, because the Blocks had invited my family over for a dinner. My dad and Massie's dad, William work together in a law firm business. They were good friends in college, and once we moved up to New York they started planning on building a business together.

"Can't you tell your dad you have too much homework?" Nikki asked while we walked into school.

"I already tried that, but apparently it would be rude of me to not be present," I quoted what my father had said to me, the day earlier.

"Your dad can be such a drag," Nikki said, and I nodded my head in agreement.

We walked over to our usual spot with the burnouts, but I couldn't help but notice what looked like a fight happening between Cam and Massie. They were across the hallway surrounded by their group of friends, and Cam seemed really pissed. Maybe he found out about her constantly flirting with Derrick all the time.

"Hello? Earth to Claire." Chris Plovert said as he waved his arms in front of me.

Chris had a fallout with Derrick a few years ago, and ever since then he has been friends with Nikki and I. Chris is a very nice guy, and Nikki is lucky to be dating him.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" I apologized for not paying attention.

"I said are you going to the rave this weekend?" He asked one more time.

"Yes, but I will have to pay Todd twenty-bucks not to squeal on me," I told him.

I totally forget about the rave this weekend, but I know if I pay Todd then he will cover for me. He maybe an annoying little brother, but he has his perks.

Ring!

The bell for first period had rung, and I ran to my precalculus class. I was late of course, and for being late I received a detention slip. My father will not be happy to learn I have had another detention slip within three days. I already have four total, so this will be my fifth, and I know he will say, "Why don't you leave earlier to be one time for class?" it's his usual speech.

"Mrs. Block, please put away your cell phone" Mr. McDonald said, and with an eye-roll Massie put her phone in her purse.

It wasn't like her to not even attempt to hide her phone from her teachers, because she wanted to be a star student for them. Clearly, whatever had happened in the hall between Cam has made her upset. I hate how I still care about her, when she doesn't deserve it. For some reason I can't let go of all the good times we had together before she ditched me.

Mr. McDonald went on for eighty minutes about sideways parabolas. Finally the bell rang for second hour, and I couldn't wait to see how Cam was doing.

"Hey Mass, wait up," I heard Derrick shout after Massie.

Instead of doing her normal flirt routine she kept walking towards her second period leaving Derrick behind, and looking like an idiot. I shrugged it off and sat in my usual spot in art class next to Cam.

"Your girlfriend seemed to be upset in math today," I said to Cam hoping he would reveal what happened between them.

"Yeah well she should be," He said without giving any detail of what happened.

"Okay, sorry I brought it up," I told him as I began to draw my vases on my paper.

We sat there in silence for the rest of the period. He didn't say much to me, and it killed me to not know if they were on a verge of a breakup.

"Has Massie been picking on you, lately?" Cam asked before the bell rang for third period.

"No, she actually hasn't said anything to me," I told him the truth, and he just nodded his head and walked off to his third hour.

For the rest of the school day, I couldn't help but wonder if Cam told Massie to stop bullying me. I also couldn't help but wonder if he broke up with her, because by the end of the day Massie almost looked as she was about to cry.

I waited for Todd after school then we drove home and did homework until we had to be at the Block resident. My dad and Vanessa were overly excited to have dinner with William, Kendra, and Massie but I was not looking forward to it. Hopefully Massie came up with some excuse to be excused from dinner so I didn't have to sit across from her.

We arrived at the Block resident at seven o'clock and immediately we were greeted by Inez their housekeeper, who had led us into the dinning room. We sat down at the long oak table with William and Kendra at the heads of the table and Massie seated on the right side closest to her father. I sat next to Todd who had sat himself right next to Massie while my dad and Vanessa sat across from us.

"So Jay, William has told me business has been great," Kendra said as she broke the silence.

"May I be excused?" Massie interrupted rudely, before my father could even answer Kendra's question.

"No, you may not and apologize to Jay for being rude," Kendra said.

"To hell will I ever say sorry to that man," Massie retorted.

"Can you not speak about my father like that? I told you to not mess with my family, or do you need another reminder?" I spat angrily.

"You still don't know, do you?" Massie asked a rhetorical question.

"Massie, you may be excused," William said finally.

She sprung up like a bullet, and headed off to Kristen's house to throw a party. How do I know that? She invited Todd to the party, and like an idiot he went with her.

"What don't I know?" I asked confused.

"Claire, I will tell you later," My dad said.

"I am leaving," I said as I stood up and left.

I called Nikki to pick me up since my dad drove us over. After waiting ten minutes outside, Nikki was beeping for me to get in her dark green Ford Focus.

"So what should we do?" Nikki asked.

"I don't know, we could go back to my house and smoke a bowl since my dad and Vanessa are still at the Block's," I said, because I needed a getaway from whatever my dad is hiding from me.

"Or we could crash a party," Nikki said with a grimace.

"It's a Tuesday, who throws a party on Tuesday?" I said saracastically.

"Apparently Massie Block does, and we could ruin her fun,"

"Fine but we are still smoking a bowl,"

We drove over to Kristen Gregory's house and walked in on the raging party. Kristen's parents got rich once again and bought a mansion to compensate Kristen having to work odd jobs to help pay bills. Kristen has changed a lot, and since she no longer needs to get good grades to stay at BOCD High she parties a lot.

"Chris, why am I not surprised you are here?" I said as I nudged him.

"Maybe Massie wasn't my only reason to come," Nikki said as she gave Chris a "hello" kiss.

"I didn't remember inviting you stupid stoners to my party," Massie said as she approached us with a drink in hand.

"Don't you have better things to do then worry about us?" Nikki asked.

"Whatever, stay out of my Claire, because you don't want my wrath today," Massie warned before she left to find her friends.

We smoked a bowl of weed, and instantly I felt all the stress I had built up during the day dissipate. I was relaxed, and extremely hungry at the same time. I left Nikki and Chris in their make-out session as I searched for food.

"Derrick leave me alone, you ruined everything," I heard Massie slur as I walked past them.

"It's not my fault you are such a tease," Derrick said before he walked off to find a dumb girl to sleep with him.

I found some tacos, and began to eat them when Massie stumbled on top of me. Why couldn't she be a sleepy drunk? It would have been much easier.

"Get off me," She spat.

"You are the one on top of me," I noted.

"I hate you," She seethed as she stumbled to get back up.

"Yeah, you have made that clear for the last two years now,"

"Why does he like you so much?" She said as the tears started to fall.

"He may like me, but he was in love with you,"

"I screwed it up like I always do, because I am insecure, and-ugh I hate you so much,"

"I get it, and I don't even know why I tried to help you,"

"Help me? You are so pathetic. Everyone says, "be careful with Claire she is fragile" but no one cares what they say to Massie, because she is a bitch who can take it." She paused to take sip of her drink. "And the sad part is I promised your mom, I wouldn't tell you what happened, because it would be too much for you,"

"My mom knew?"

"Yes, and I promised her I wouldn't say anything but it kills me. It killed me so much, I couldn't be your friend anymore,"

I couldn't believe it, the answer to question I wanted to know for the past two years was finally said. I know Massie won't remember our conversation, but this side of her makes me really miss our friendship.

"I am doing this, because I now owe you a favor," I said, and she looked at me confused.

I dialed his number, and prayed he would answer it. I don't even know if has the same number, and I also don't know if he still has my number.

"Hello?" He said drowsily, and I totally forgot it is one-thirty in the morning.

"Hey Cam, it's Claire"

"What's up Claire?"

"Wondering if you could me a favor, and take Massie home and sober her up before school tomorrow,"

"We broke up, and I told her throwing a party would be stupid,"

"Yes, but she is only getting drunk so she can't feel the pain of the breakup,"

"Fine, I'll be there in fifteen." and with that said he hung up.

I walked Massie outside against her will as she scratched me all up my arms, because she didn't want to leave the party. Cam was waiting outside of his yellow Camaro, and he looked tired. I couldn't bring Massie back to my place because my dad would totally tell her parents and she hates me.

"Cammie-bear is that you?" Massie said while giggling.

"Yes, now you are coming home with me," He said as he took her out of arms, and led her to the passenger side of his car.

"Thank you for watching her," Cam said as he shut her door closed.

"Thanks for taking her,because she would have clawed me to death," I said with a chuckle.

"You are a great friend Claire," Cam said as he waved goodbye, and sped off back home.

I hated being the good girl all the time, but at the same time I wasn't meant to be mean. I hope Massie will get better, and leave me alone. Although secretly I wish she and I could overcome our differences and be friends again, but I know that won't happen. What we had is now long gone, and destroyed, but I saw a glimmer of how great our friendship used to be tonight.

Now comes the hard part when I have to confront my dad on what he has been hiding from me.

* * *

Review, please?!:) eventually you will learn what everyone is hiding from Claire, but not now.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: Disclaimer I do not own the Clique nor any of the characters. **

**I have decided to re-edit an old one-shot into a new story. I think it has a lot of potential. **

**So sorry for the delay but I was sick, and I work like six out of seven days of the week, and then I have boyfriend, and friends so I have been busy!**

* * *

I didn't get a chance to talk to my dad about his secret, because he conveniently had an impromptu business vacation in London, England. He left the following morning before I could even grill him about what everyone was hiding me. Unfortunately for me, he wasn't coming back for three months, and I had to patiently wait for him to return.

It was now the weekend, and Nikki was beyond excited for the rave but I wasn't sure I wanted to go anymore. I found out Cam took Massie back the day after the party, and they skipped school together to have a day in New York City with one another. It was all over Facebook, Instagram, Twitter, and even Tumblr.

I didn't feel like getting out of bed on Saturday, all I wanted to do was watch movies off my computer, and pretend I didn't exist. It was almost noon when Nikki had barged her way into my room. Her blonde hair was curled, and she was wearing purple skinny jeans, a black Guns and Roses t-shirt, paired with her black Converse high tops.

"What are you doing here?" I asked confused on how she found out, I was sulking.

"Vanessa told me," She explained as she took a plop down my bed.

"I am surprised she even noticed,"

"She cares about you Claire, but she doesn't know why you are acting this way."

"You didn't tell her it was because of Cam and Massie, did you?" I asked concerned.

"No, because I think you should be the one to open up to her." Nikki said.

"She is not my mom. I don't have to open up to her." I screamed in frustration.

I would always tell my mom everything that happened between Cam and I. It was the only thing I have left of my relationship with my mom. Everything else my dad has forced me to tell Vanessa so she didn't feel left out, but I kept my relationship with Cam a secret. She didn't have to know, because by the time she became my step-mom, Cam was already with Massie.

"Okay, she is not your mom but she is trying so hard to be." Nikki said defending Vanessa.

I wish she understood what it was like to lose your mother, because then she would know no one could ever be what your mother was to you.

"You don't understand, and if you keep taking her side then you can find the door and leave." I sneered. I was angry. How could she easily take Vanessa's side over mine is beyond me.

"I am not taking sides. I only came here to get you to come to the rave tonight."

"I don't want to go."

"I know you are upset that Cam took her back so easily, but you have to move on."

Damn, I knew she was right. I had to let go of any of the lingering feelings towards Cam, because he was obviously in love with Massie. "You honestly think I will get over him by going to this rave tonight? I have been in love with him since I was thirteen, and I don't think it will ever go away." I asked her for her honest opinion.

"Maybe, maybe not but I do know that sitting her and sulking is only going to make it worse."

I knew she was right, because I hardly ever left the house after my mom passed away and it only made it so much harder coming to the terms she was really gone. Eventually when my dad forced Todd and I to leave the house, I found myself having fun again without feeling guilty about it.

"Okay, I will come-but I am still not opening up to Vanessa about Cam." I compromised, and she screamed in excitement as she began picking out clothes for me to wear tonight.

"You are going to look so sexy tonight." Nikki said with a smirk etched on her face.

'Dear Lord, help me' I thought as she pushed me out of my room to take a shower. After I finished my shower, she had laid out a pair of ripped denim skinny jeans, a purple tank-top, and a pair of black Converse Chucks.

"Do I at least get a sweatshirt?" I asked, modestly. I wasn't one to flaunt my body around.

"Fine, but only for a backup." Nikki agreed as she threw me, my black "Bullet For My Valentine" zip-up.

We waited until Vanessa had fallen asleep at ten o'clock that night, and then we had tip-toed our way to the front door and opened our way to freedom. The rave was being held in New York City, so we drove to Grand Central Station, and took a train into the city. By the time we reached the rave, it was already out of control. The strobe lights were dancing wildly, the DJ was dropping the beats, so many teenagers were intoxicated or high.

It was time to have some fun without worrying about seeing anyone from school, especially Massie. This is the last place she and her friends would be caught at. Nikki and I danced our butts off until Chris unexpectedly showed up to sweep Nikki off her feet.

I was soon alone, and highly drunk. I didn't care though because I was having the time of my life. I lived for moments like these were I could forget about all the pressures of school, parents, teachers, and even some friends build on you.

I accidentally bumped into a stranger, spilling my drink all over them. "I am so sorry." I said to the stranger.

"It's okay-um just be more careful next time." the stranger said. I looked up and met brown eyes, blond hair, and a boy who looked all too familiar. 'But there is no way he would be here, right?' I thought as I continued to stare at his now stained white t-shirt.

"Derrick?" I asked with a croak in my voice, because it couldn't be him.

"How do you know my name?" He asked as his brows fussed together in confusion.

"Claire Lyons-um we go to school-"

He interrupted me, "Oh right, Emo chick who used to date Cam Fisher and used to be Massie's best friend."

I hated the labels he just gave me, because I wasn't Emo. I was Massie's best friend, and I did date Cam, but is this all I am given? All I am measured by is what I wear, who I am/was friends with, and who I date/dated? How pathetic is that? I am so much more than those three little things.

"The one and only...I guess." I said awkwardly not knowing what to say. I never really talked to Derrick even when he was dating Massie.

"Well, um see you around." He said, but I grabbed his arm before he could walk away.

"Answer me this one question, why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be at Josh Hotz's party with all your moron of friends?" I asked wanting to know why he was here.

"I don't have to be anywhere I don't want to be, or be with anyone I don't want to be with." He said cryptic, but I knew he was talking about Massie.

"I am guessing Massie has now dumped you for Cam."

"Yeah well apparently she loves him more than she ever loved me, because even though we flirted with one another...she never did cheat on him."

"See you around." I said as I let go of his arm finally.

Nikki was right Cam and Massie seem to actually truly love one another, and if what Derrick said was true than I desperately need to move on. I only wished this heartache of wishing Cam would have loved me as much as he loves Massie would disappear.

* * *

Review, please?!:) eventually you will learn what everyone is hiding from Claire, but not now.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: Disclaimer I do not own the Clique nor any of the characters. **

**I have decided to re-edit an old one-shot into a new story. I think it has a lot of potential. **

**So sorry for the delay but I was sick, and I work like six out of seven days of the week, and then I have boyfriend, and friends so I have been busy!**

* * *

Two weeks had flown by since I saw Derrick Harrington at the rave, and since then everything has been different. Derrick had pulled himself away from his group of friends to talk to Chris Plovert about hockey. It was strange seeing Derrick actually talking to Chris, since they haven't said a word to one another since Chris left the group two years ago. It wasn't the only strange part however, because now whenever Derrick crossed paths with me in the hallways he would now say "hi Claire or hey Claire" I was no longer 'Emo Chick' to him anymore.

"I don't get why Derrick is trying to ruin his popularity by talking to Emo Lyons and her friends." Layne Abeley gossiped wildly while I was behind one of the stalls in the girl's restroom.

I didn't ever think Layne would stoop so low to change everything she was to gain her way to popularity through Massie. To think I was once friends with the girl who just trashed talked about me so easily is a hard concept to swallow. Massie trash talking about me is a different thing, because Massie has the balls to say it to my face. I know she only does it because she is insecure.

"Who cares about any of them? Homecoming is coming up, and there is no way in Hell will Cam and I not be King and Queen." Massie said.

"I just can't believe I was ever friends with such an LBR." Layne said.

I opened the stall door, and walked right next to where Layne was standing. Of course, she now didn't have the guts to say anything to my face so I silently washed my hands, and dried them off with paper towels. Layne sat there with her mouth agape wearing a white sundress and black pumps.

"LBR? I think the PC stopped using that in like eighth grade, but you wouldn't have known that since you weren't apart of the group. You will never belong in the PC, because all you ever were was an replacement." I said to Layne before I walked out of the restrooms.

I managed to successfully skip first hour with Nikki without getting caught. I couldn't go through the torture of having first hour with Massie. I knew she would have something to say, because she always does.

"I can't believe that traitor would have the guts to trash talk you!" Nikki fumed after I told her about my encounter with the PC.

"It's easy to get caught up in that world though..." I started to defend Layne, because I was in her position before.

"Sometimes you are way too nice, Claire." Nikki interrupted as she pulled her cigarette to her lips, and took a puff.

"I know." I confirmed her statement.

I know how I am easy to forgive, and way to kind to people who don't deserve but I can't change who I am. Although I sympathize with Layne, because it is so easy to get caught up in the gossip world and forget people have feelings too. I used to be such a mini Massie back in the day, and I almost forget who I was. I wanted to impress the Pretty Committee so much, I gave up a lot of things I used to do back in Orlando so I could fit in with the tight knit group. I remember being so mean to my mom, because she wouldn't buy me those really expensive jeans. If we had been in Orlando away from Massie and her friends, I wouldn't have wanted expensive clothing.

Ring!

The bell rang for second period, and I trudged my way to art class. I knew I couldn't skip another period, because Vanessa would inform my father who would have a "serious discussion" with me. Cam was already in his seat next to mine as I sat down and placed my backpack on the floor. He didn't say anything to me, and I in return didn't say anything to him.

"Today I am going give you new assignment," Mrs. Peters said as she started class, "You are to have someone draw a portrait of you then you are to draw a self-portrait of yourself. It should be all due two weeks from now."

I looked around the room for any people I might know who would draw me, but I couldn't find anyone. Immediately everyone started to pair up, and I stole a glance at Cam to see if he was still available.

"Do you want me to draw you?" He asked finally.

"Sure, but don't you need someone to draw you?" I asked hesitantly as I tried so hard to not sound desperate.

"Massie already has...she took this class last year and forced me to let her draw me." Cam explained.

"Oh." I said as I released a breath I didn't know I was holding in.

I should have known the precious "Massie" would have already taken the liberty to draw Cam. However I couldn't actually grasp why Massie had taken this art class when she never showed any interest in art.

"Face your chair towards me so I can get a better look." Cam instructed and I followed his order.

I sat there for the entire class period without saying another word to him as he continued to draw me. I was lost in my own thoughts as I tried to imagine what Massie's drawing of Cam looked like. I wonder if she detailed the way his green eye sparkles a little brighter than the blue one.

"So you and Derrick?" Cam asked breaking the silence.

"There is nothing going on between us...I saw him at rave but that was about it." I told him the truth, because I felt obligated to let him know, I had no intention on dating Derrick.

"Rumors then?" He asked and I nodded my head.

"I didn't know Massie liked art." I said changing the subject.

"There is a lot no one knows about her." He said as a smile crept on his face.

I wanted to die. I can't believe how much she makes him happy. Cam rarely ever smiles, and the whole time we dated, I don't recall him ever smiling like an idiot.

"But you do know her secrets?" I asked curiously. Massie was always a secretive person, and she had secrets not even Alicia Rivera-her beta knows about.

"She has confided a lot in me, but there are still some secrets I don't know."

"Do you know why she stopped being my friend?"

"No, not the real reason but it's not like you tried to save your friendship." Cam said.

"What does that mean? She kicked me out of her little group and made my life a living hell." I said as I reminded him of how Massie was to blame not me.

"I know that, but it's not like you tried to talk to her about it either. Instead you got a new best friend, changed your hair, changed your clothes, and hated Massie as much as she hated you."

Ring!

Once the bell rang, I shot out of the classroom as if an evil monster was chasing after me. I couldn't stop thinking about what Cam had said, and I wonder if he was right? I didn't exactly try to see if something was wrong with Massie instead I changed everything about myself. I wanted to remove my label of being "popular" because I didn't want to associate with the Pretty Committee. I was angry with my mother's death, and I was even more angry with how Massie treated me.

_'It killed me so much, I couldn't be your friend anymore.'_ Massie's drunk confession had rung through my head.

I needed to know why, because not knowing is killing me. My dad got lucky and bailed before he could tell the truth. Massie said she promised my mom, she wouldn't tell a me. However I wouldn't settle for her fake promises. I will force her to tell me. I marched my way through the hoards of people in the hallway as I made my way over to her group. Before she could even say a word, I dragged her out of the group.

"Keep your filthy hands off of me." She hissed.

"Tell me." I yelled as my anger had boiled over to rage now.

"Tell you how you have completely lost your mind and need professional help?" She said as her voice oozed with sarcasm.

"Tell me the real reason why you stopped being my friend." I said with my patience dissipating rapidly now.

"You are a freak for one, and two you are clueless." Massie stabbed.

"Then tell me what you told my mother."

"No, now if you excuse me, I have friends waiting for me and a boyfriend." She said as she sashayed her way back to her friends and was embraced by Cam who was giving me a questioning look.

I stormed out of school, because I couldn't take it anymore. Everyone was hiding something from me, and I intended on finding out what it was. I started my truck and began to drive away from Westchester. I needed to clear my head, and driving was the best way.

_'To hell will I ever say sorry to that man'_ I remembered Massie saying those words to my father the night we had our "family" dinner. I didn't understand why she attacked him though. I was used to her attacking me only but never my family. She must have found something out she didn't like about my dad. After all my dad and her dad work together at their own law firm. Massie must have found something so horrible it made her the Queen of showing no emotions not being able to be friends with me because she would slip. What could it be?

"Vanessa." I cursed.

My father was having an affair with Vanessa while my mom was battling cancer. It all made sense now. Massie found out and told my mom who in return told her not to tell me because it would have killed me. I would have never forgiven my father. After all he did marry the wretched whore fair to quickly. I seriously needed my father to come home so I could scream in his face, and I know the only way how is to make the whore's life a living hell.

* * *

Review, please?!:) is Claire right? And what lengths will she go to make her dad come back home? Answers will come in the next chapter, but not all will be answered.


End file.
